Bent
by gunner brat
Summary: Time never goes straight but bends.


Bent

Challenge info

Position: Seeker

Team: Appleby Arrows

Prompt: An age gap forbidden love

Luna looked over the varied contents of the locked box that her father gave her. It contained several books, a time turner, and many other items. He had told her his hands slipped off the lock but her blood unlocked it. It had belonged to her Aunt Selene, who she was named for and had disappeared when she was born. Her mysterious aunt was the black sheep of the Lovegood clan, but had saved them from the Dark Lord's wrath by something the family couldn't forgive. She asked, but all they did was look at her pity.

Her hands glided over the image of "Aunt Selene" at eighteen. They were mirror images of each other and she saw the scars her "Aunt" had. She had shuddered at the harshness of it but knew them well. It was strange even for her to flip through it knowing some of the truth.

In the book highlighted was a spell "Aunt Selene" made in the past that would allow her to make a clone to either send back in time or replace her. It only worked tonight with this moon phase and solar arrangement. She had studied it and decided to do it but was still wary about going into the past.

Luna had just survived a war. Barely passed school and for all the excitement about it finally being over she had nightmares and vivid visions of the future. She 'saw' in dreams that it was going to get better but she wanted more than that - a war-free childhood and to be free from the crippling nightmares. This was her chance to escape.

Putting the crystal bowl on her desk she used the dagger to cut into her skin, and blood poured onto the rock used for the ritual. The process hurt as she felt pain spread until she began to black out. She knew her "Aunt Selene" was really herself from a letter in the box. The time turner made the user younger by drawing power from them and "Aunt Selene" made a spell to allow temporary memory loss.

She passed out from the pain and faintly felt someone hold her as she fell. It wasn't long before someone was pouring water on her face and she sat up. Another Luna stared at her with a small smile. The rock and the blood had dissolved to form a flesh clone that would take her place until she was killed or the magic ran out. If she went into the past she didn't want to just disappear if there was another option she could use.

"I know you're divided about doing it but you could be happier in the past; forget it all for a while," the clone said as she began to clean up the mess in the room, "I'm willing to go back if you need me, but think about what you want carefully." Once done, the clone, left the room to leave Luna alone to think.

Luna looked at her "Aunt", and while she seemed unhappy at the start - in the end she was truly happy. She was happy in this peace but it was fragile. She heard the clone knock on the door and, opening it, the clone seemed to know her decision. Luna handed her clone her wand as she put the pack of letters, the coins, some potions and the pictures that proved it was her.

She put it all in the large pack and with "Aunt Selene's" wand and her clone using hers they charmed the pack so it would survive the trip. From the letter, she knew she was 'tearing' herself from this time and 'anchoring' herself to another. The clone left her alone as she steeled herself and turned the time turner once. It wasn't long before pain shot through her entire being as she screamed. The world bent, stretched, and folded before splitting her sideways and forwards as she was sucked into a rainbow black hole. She tried to scream but light and sound was captured as her world dematerialized and vanished in a dizzying and brilliant light show.

Luna lay in a daze and in pain, moaning softly, as she tried to get her bearings. She had closed her eyes but the world still spun around the wrong way and bent her the wrong way. She could feel the straps of the bag and sighed in relief. Slowly reaching for the potions, she drank the red one before she sat up. She lay in a foot deep crater. Finally able to sit up, she picked through her bag until she found a thick set of letters that she knew would help her.

She found the one that read, "Letter to Luna in the past" and read it. She paled as she read that the spell the clone cast on her was a calming and regeneration spell and that the potion she drank was a memory loss potion that would last until she was around thirty. She had to sit down after that in shock. She had trusted her older self and the woman had lied to… herself. The line of thought made her head hurt and she she continued to read it stopping it and bringing out a silver vial.

Following the last order she drank the small silver vial that held false memories. Then, she committed the full letter to memory before burning it, and apparated to the coordinates, before collapsing from magical exhaustion. She saw a young man approach her and saw his lips move but she didn't understand any of the words. Wordlessly she motioned to the the letters in her other hand before she handed him the package of letters as he stared at her wide eyed.

He was familiar from the pictures. He opened his letter and took her to the family healer. He was the future head of house. She was put in a healing coma to heal her injuries from the trip while he gave the letters out to the various members that had their name on them. She woke up after a few hours sore and thirsty. The man handed her a glass of water as she tried to speak. He introduced himself as her great grandfather and head of house.

"I'm told that your name is Luna but you're going to go by Selene from now on. I know you're a time traveller, and in the letter you gave me - my son from - years in the future asked me to take you into the family. I had an inheritance potion used and you _are_ a Lovegood. Do you wish to become a member of it… again?" he asked.

"Please. Can you tell me anything about what was said? I can't seem to recall the details anymore." Luna's eyes widened at the youthful voice and tears stung as she tried to remember.

"I don't believe anyone in the past was told anything about the future. Just not to ask questions and to take you into our home and hearts. You'd have to ask the others what their letters contained but I don't think she told anyone anything important. Call me uncle since you are going to be a daughter of my brother's children," the man told her. He motioned to the clothing at the foot of the bed, "These are all the clothes that we could spare on such short notice. Are you ready to be introduced to the family?" he asked.

She nodded and was told he would be waiting outside as she dressed. She picked a few nicer pieces and, casting a shrinking and repair charm on them and left the room to meet her new 'family'. He was waiting for her and in the large dining room. Everyone stared at her before going back to their business. She was fed and then mobbed by a small crowd. Her hand got sore shaking all her relative's hands. Finally her 'uncle' sat her down in his office.

"In my letter it said you would end up thirteen and when you were in the healing coma it was confirmed. I know you were eighteen and we can always say we homeschooled you but… Do you want to go to Hogwarts?" her uncle asked.

Luna nodded because she could remember that "Aunt Selene" went to Hogwarts. She knew she would have to get used to being called Selene, but it wasn't too far from her own name. He smiled and told her that she would graduate in 1953 if she was accepted as a transfer. He wrote a letter and gave it to an owl. She was dismissed and sent with her new 'cousins' to Diagon Alley for her school supplies.

-Break-

Selene, as she considered herself now, graduated at the top of her class in Hogwarts. Growing up among her older and younger cousins, her lonely years at Ottery St. Catchpole felt dream like. She would wake up thinking about red headed twins or a girl but they would vanish once she focused on them. It was like she had two memories but she couldn't remember living without them.

She was on a fairy hunt when she came upon another adventurer. He smiled at her as the fairies flew around him. She felt her heart beat a bit faster but smiled back. She shared some of her supplies with him as night fell.

Tom Riddle was an older stranger who she, along with the pixies, found themselves drawn to him immediately. He smiled, at ease, as they talked. He had graduated Hogwarts in 1944 and it had been over ten years that he graduated. She found him fascinating as they talked about the head students' quarters. They discussed well into the night and went to their separate camps once it became too dark. Before he left, he asked permission to owl her and she blushed, agreeing.

After their encounter he asked her out for some tea by a letter from his owl and she accepted. As they drank tea they talked. Luna was considering working for Ariadne Spinners for a short time to get experience with poisonous spiders. He talked her out of it, saying that she'd get eaten alive if she went there. He would have if he didn't know her and he didn't have enough influence yet to make sure she was safe. Silently he promised that she would work there, even if he had to use his 'contacts' and favours to do it. She couldn't be so bad if she wanted to work in Knockturn Alley.

-Break-

It was only a year later that he admitted that he liked her and it was only her age that made him uncomfortable asking her out. She smiled and nodded before grabbing his shoulders and kissing him. He looked shocked as he became red before he pulled her closer to him. They remained in a heated kiss until they had to breathe. Red and out of breath, he simply held her close as they watched the sun set on Diagon Alley.

He helped her pay for her apartment while she was finding a job and the lease was in his name. Finally, she got a job offer from Ariadne Spinners for a temporary internship. Her floo could be added to the break room and she could leave from her apartment to the building directly. She would be trained by the experts.

She learned to recognize most of the venomous insects and how to handle them. Eventually she left the internship richer in experience and some extra pocket change. She found a temporary job handling dangerous creatures, transporting them from Diagon Alley to the other alleys like Knockturn. It allowed her time off to explore the magical world with its many creatures. Tom didn't like it but she didn't have any other skills and it paid well because of the risk. He told her to be careful and then made sure she never got the things that she couldn't take easily. They met every weekend where he taught her spells and how to defend herself. She seemed to learn the hexes, curses, and spells with ease as if she knew some of them already.

The next ten years was spent in that job, while staying in Diagon Alley on a set date every month. She and Tom Riddle went on a date every two weeks. She finally asked him when she was twenty five about if he planned on marrying her. He just smiled and told her that he planned to, but she would have to wait longer so that he could give her Britain, then the world. She thought he was joking.

Selene was in Diagon Alley when news of a man who called himself Lord Voldemort sent a letter to the Daily Prophet. The name sent a shock through her and she was distracted the entire day. It seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't recall where she heard it. The next date night was set in the evening and Tom came in his best robes. He was let in and they made dinner together. Then he finally said that he was ready to marry her. Selene felt her heart race as she brought out the box in front of her before he said that he had something to tell her.

Then he dropped the bomb that he was the new dark lord, dropped his glamour and, on his knees near her, held out a ring. The potion already wearing off broke as Selene remembered her years as Luna clearly. The battle of Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor were prominent and as she looked at Tom she saw something decent and human in him. She always knew something was off about him but she loved him anyway. Then he spoke his proposal.

"Selene, from the first day I saw you, I wanted to be yours - and for you to be mine. I love you. Will you be the Lady to my Lord?" He asked.

Speechless Selene nodded and suddenly with absolute clarity she knew why her "Aunt" was such a controversial figure. He hugged her, lifting her up before kissing her. She returned the kiss, losing herself in her emotions. They watched the sunrise that day and looking at Tom, she wondered how such a monster could be so tender with her.

-Break-

He should have shifted into a monster but he didn't. He fiercely put her family under his discreet protection and that would have been enough if her 'uncle' didn't protest at her marriage and denounce her. Only her stepping in front of them stopped the curses from hitting. Then Tom pushed her aside and drove her 'uncle' mad. Her 'cousin' said that as the future head he supported it, before hugging Luna and telling her that in the letter he got that Selene told him about it and asked him not to change history. They were let go after some memory modification but they all knew. Selene was outcast from the Lovegood clan.

Selene went to bed with Tom after it and looked at him with new eyes. She felt his touch and relaxed into it. He seemed calmer now and happy. He asked if she was willing tonight and she nodded. She was still in shock but Tom Riddle was the man she loved. After they had their fun, he fell asleep. Selene asked a house elf for a strong sleeping potion and drinking it fell into oblivion. The days after were long and hard. She had to use potions to resort to sleep sometimes when he came home with blood on his clothing.

-Break-

Selene woke up in late 1978 filled with dread. Tom had asked for a child. She asked for more time and he agreed. They would try for a child in three years. Selene disappeared before it ever happened. In 1981, on the night Luna Lovegood was born, she ceased to exist as Selene.

Maddened with grief, Tom lost everything, in that single move. He was going to make her his queen, his lady, publically when they had their child. She would never be known to the public and he tortured his followers from talking about her again. She was his conscious and stopped the madness from growing larger with splitting his soul and decaying morals just vanished. Tom heard Selene, his obsession, and his wife in it because she always said that she believed in the signs around them. It was fate that allowed them to meet, and he believed her. Thus when he heard a boy was fated to be his equal he decides to kill him.


End file.
